A need for...
by Kayna
Summary: One of the DBZ characters longs for a new life and love... Let's see if you can guess who it is before the fic's over. Please review!


Well, this is a bit different from my comedy fics... I think I might make this into a little series, depending on the reviews. And, no... I don't own DBZ. Tell me if you're surprised at the end, kay? Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
I lay there in our bed; my gaze focused on the ceiling above me. Thoughts, relentless thoughts kept running through my mind every time I shifted my position to set my gaze upon your lovely features. Your hair was jet-black and slightly ruffled after our night of loving. Your slim form was curled up next to me, your tense muscles finally coming to relax as your eyes rested in their peaceful, closed position. Your breathing had slowed down as you drifted into the world of bliss, covered in night's cloak as you slept.  
  
I carefully slipped out of your embrace before standing and walking over to the window not too far from out bedside. My gaze drifted out to the dark night, the only light being the tiny dots of stars that clustered all over the sky. I let out a soft sigh as my mind once again wandered back to the thoughts that dwelled in my mind. The thoughts that made my heart ache as I longed for something more.  
  
I had liked you since the moment my eyes had set their gaze upon you. You were beautiful, smart, determined... Yet something was missing from you. Despite the passionate love you have shown me, there was always that faint hint of cold that left nothing but a chill down my spine and a tear in my eye. I was so much older now, but I still had my boyish looks. I had ditched the glass now for a pair of contacts and I had once again returned to the adventure of fighting in a pitiful attempt to take my mind off of things I wanted... Things I needed.  
  
Walking back over to the bed, I leaned over it and placed my lips upon your cheek. You murmured a sweet nothing and my name before turning in your sleep, pulling the blankets closer around you. I smiled sadly before turning and out of our room, whispering a 'good-bye' as I did so. I walked down the hallway to my daughter's room and pushed open the door, walking over to the chair she had beside her computer desktop before I took a seat.  
  
"Dearest," I whispered softly before continuing, "You've always been one of the brightest lights in my life, but I still long for something more. Ever since dad had gone and mom had died... There's always been an empty feeling in me, a need for someone who will understand. I hold you as one of the dearest things to my heart, but it's time that I found myself... It's time that I start searching for what I need."  
  
After speaking I walked over to you and knelt down by your side, gently tucking you in before kissing you softly upon your cheek. I then stood up and walked out of your room and headed downstairs towards the door. I turned in the darkness and looked around the house for a moment, tears burning in my eyes. I whispered one more 'good-bye' into the dark abyss before turning and walking out the door.  
  
I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do. I just knew that I had to get out of that place as quickly as possible. The wind whipped by me as I flew through the sky, the tears smearing across my cheeks before being flung into the lonely night. I shivered at the light chill that ran through my body at the brisk night air, feeling more alone than ever.   
I opened my stinging eyes and tried to glance around me only to find my vision quite blurred. I lowered myself to the ground and dropped down upon the ground underneath a tall tree, bringing my knees close to my chest before dropping my gaze to the grass-filled ground.  
  
"Someone looks lost..." Daliera whispered as she walked over to the boy that sat underneath the tree. She was only a young girl, around the age of six or seven. Her blonde hair came down in soft golden wave to her shoulders, outlining her pale face like a brilliant waterfall. Her eyes shined a soft violet, filled with kindness and yet a bit of caution. She was wrapped up in a black cloak with a hood that hid most of her golden hair and attire from view, soft violet shoes adorning her feet.  
  
"Sir? Are you all right?" Daliera asked, raising her voice a bit as she walked closer to him. His shoulders were shaking lightly, giving her the hint that he was too busy crying to hear her speak. She allowed a sad smile to cross her rose-colored lips before she walked over to him and took a seat beside him.  
  
Daliera was a little ways away from home. She had gotten lost when her older sister had decided to take her shopping and was left wandering about the rest of the day. The stranger seemed lonely enough to need at least a bit of company and she felt a certain sense of belonging when she neared him. She shifted her position lightly and rested her head in the boy's lap, causing him to gasp in surprise.   
  
Before she knew it, the boy had her by the shoulders and pressed up against the tree, his eyes quickly scanning her features. Daliera merely stood their blinking at her sudden position, her head tilting slightly to the right before she managed to smile as friendly as possible at this stranger. He slowly loosened his grip on her before finally releasing her, whispering a 'sorry' after he had done so.  
  
"It's all right, sir. I got lost from my sister today at the market. I saw you and you seemed like you were lost too, so we can be lost together!" Daliera chirped happily before sitting back down on the ground next to him. He looked down at her and smiled softly, the girl was somewhat like a young version of his daughter when it came to personality.   
  
He merely nodded before sitting down once again, the tension beginning to disappear a moment later. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree, barely noticing as the girl lay in his lap once again. Though, he did notice the sudden strike that came to his right shoulder and the immense pain that followed.  
  
He yelped in surprise before jumping to his feet, the girl sitting straight up in surprise. He turned his gaze to the right to see what had decided to attack him only to see a pair of angry blue eyes staring back at him. His gaze slowly traveled up and down the girl before him. She looked as though she was around his age; golden waves of hair that came down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a pair of blue flare jeans along with a light blue shirt to cover her slim, agile figure.   
"What were you doing to my sister?" Kayna yelled into his face as her little sister ran behind her. She had been searching for Daliera and she was in no mood to play Miss. Nice anymore. She took a few steps toward the man who held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Nothing, nothing! Honestly, you should watch her better, she could have gotten hurt." He answered. Kayna glared at him and clenched her fists at her sides. The nerve of this guy to tell her what to do! He watched her with an intrigued gaze though, suddenly realizing he may have found the bit of adventure he was looking for.  
  
"I've been traveling lately... And I have no place to stay... Would you mind giving me a bit of hospitality?" He said with a smile. Kayna began to shake her head and answer, only to be interrupted as Daliera ran forward and hugged onto the man's left leg.  
  
"Oh, please? He watched over me, Kayna! And he's so lonely... Please?" Daliera asked before batting her lashes at Kayna. Kayna stood there for a moment in thought before finally sighing and nodding slowly, causing Daliera to squeal happily before the young girl started to run in the direction she figured was home.  
  
"So, your name is Kayna, is it?" He asked Kayna as she took her sister's hand and began to lead her in the right direction home. She looked to him with a faint glare and nodded a little before answering.  
  
"Yes, and yours?" Kayna asked, stopping for a moment so the boy could catch up to them. He looked to her with an interested gaze before nodding a bit.  
  
"Trunks." He answered with a smile, a look of belonging twinkling lightly in his blue eyes.  



End file.
